Les joies de l'amour maraudeurien
by Shiro'Akuma-513z
Summary: Imaginons que Severus et James aient tous deux leurs sentiments orientés vers quelqu'un d'autre que Lily. Attention! Maraudeurs, Amour et Snape font des étincelles!


Severus Snape était un jeune Serpentard qui n'avait rien demandé à personne . Malheureusement pour lui, sa meilleure amie était la cible d'un arrogant petit Gryffondor, James Potter, qui faisait tout pour les séparer l'un de l'autre.

Lui qui voulait juste étudier les potions ! Et voilà qu'il était harcelé par ce petit brun. Et pour en remettre une couche voilà qu'il vivait un amour à sens unique pour un Gryffon. Son Gryffon. Oui : il le regardait en cours, il le regardait aux repas, il le regardait de loin et il l'aimait de plus en plus. Mais jamais il ne pourrais lui dire : son amoureux secret était déjà amoureux d'une personne...

d'une personne qu'il connaissait trop pour la détester.

Mais un jour, Potter avait fouillé son sac après l'avoir le plus ridiculisé de toute sa vie et avait trouvé un des nombreux poèmes que le garçon aux yeux onyx écrivait sur son amoureux secret. Le moment où son monde s'effondra fut le pire de toute sa vie : lorsqu'il vit le sourire triomphant du rouge et or. Enfin il allait séparer Lily du Serpentard ! Mais ce que le serpent en question manqua fut le regard blessé que le brun arborait sans trop savoir pourquoi.

Lily était venue le défendre mais trop énervé par la découverte du Gryffondor, il lui lança sans réflechir :

-J'ai pas besoin de l'aide d'une Sang-de-Bourbe !

Le regard blessé de la jeune fille ne lui échappa pourtant pas mais il ne fit aucun geste pour la retenir quand elle se réfugia dans les bras de Sirius Black et de Remus Lupin pour pleurer.

En un jour, il avait tout perdu : Potter ne manquerais de montrer à toute l'école sa trouvaille pour se ficher de lui quand il aura compris de qui il parlait dans ses écrits. Lily ne lui parlerais plus jamais. Et il se retrouvera encore tout seul.

Alors il attendait que sa vie tombe encore plus en morceaux. Mais rien. La semaine d'après, toujours rien. Au bout d'un mois il trouva le courage de glisser un papier dans la poche de James pendant un cours de potion :

 _''demain, 23h, couloir des métamorphoses.''_

-Jamsie, c'est quoi ? Un rendez-vous ? Ton mystérieux amoureux vert ?

-Ah Ah, très drôle. Comme si il le savait...

-Mais donc, qui est ce mystérieux inconnu ?

-Comme si j'allais te le dire Patmol.

-Mais pourquooââââââ ?

-Parce que j'ai pas envie.

-Pfffff. Ben moi je vais draguer.

-C'est ça, c'est ça.

-Sirius ?

-Quoi Queudver ?

-C'est qui son amoureuse secrète dont vous parliez ?

-Pas ''mystérieuse amoureuse verte'' ! ''Mystérieux amoureux vert''.

-Attends. James est gay ?

-Et amoureux je précise.

-Et tu étais au courant ?

-Ben oui.

-Vous parlez de quoi ?

-Ah Lunard ! Tu tombes à pic ! On parlais du ''mystérieux amoureux vert''.

-Dites-moi que je rêve. Vous savez pas qui c'est ?

-Ben non.

-Vous êtes vraiment à la ramasse tous les deux !

-Y te l'as dit ? Je croyais qu'il se confiait juste à Sirius ?

-Non, il ne me l'a pas dit, mais c'est flagrant quand même ! Vous n'avez RIEN remarqué ?

-Non, moi j'attends qu'il me le dise.

-Non plus, moi j'attends que Sirius le dise à toute l'école.

-...

-...

-Ben quoi ? C'est vrai !

James était donc à l'heure à l'endroit demandé et se préparait mentalement quand un raclement de gorge le fit sursauter :

-Et ça se dit ''le plus fort et le plus séduisant des Gryffondors'' ? On ne dirait pas l'un de ces si courageux rouges et imbéciles. dit Severus, moqueur.

-Qu'est ce que tu voulais me dire ?

-Tiens ? Pas de Snivellus, de Servilus, de perfide Serpentard ?

-Je croyais que-

-Pourquoi tu n'as rien dit ? À propos de mon poème ? Tu dois bien avoir compris de qui ça parle non ? Dit-il d'une voix moins assurée.

-Parce que tu dois savoir que si je voulais éloigner Lily de toi, ce n'est pas pour la raison que tu crois. Du moins, je l'ai réalisé ce jour-là. Quand j'ai trouvé ton...poème... et-

-De toute façon je m'en fous, je veux juste savoir si tu le diras ou si tu garderas le secret.

-Bien sûr que je le garderais pour moi ! Je ne veux pas-

-La blesser ? Elle se fiche de moi et tu le sais bien.

-Quoi ? Non, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire !

-Bon je me casse.

Scotché par la vulgarité nouvelle de celui qui ne disais que des propos acerbes jusqu'alors et par la vision d'un Snape rebelle, il n'essaya pas de le retenir.

Lorsque le vert fut hors du champs de vision de James, celui-ci mit son poing dans le mur à se briser les phalanges en disant :

-Et merde ! J'étais sûr que c'était Parkinson ! Je le savais ! Merde...

De son côté, Severus s'effondra contre un mur en chuchotant :

-Il pense que c'est qui ? Mais il pense que c'est qui ?...

Severus continua sa scolarité et n'adressa plus jamais la parole à James Potter mais se fit retenir par lui le dernier jour de leur septième année sur le quai de Pré-au-Lard :

-Severus !

-Potter ? Lâche-moi !

-Je dois te dire quelque chose !

-Et je veux pas t'écouter !

-Je t'aime !

-...

-Heu ?

-...

-Severus ?

-Gné ?

-Écoute, c'est ce que je voulais te dire : Quand j'ai trouvé ton poème, j'ai réalisé que je t'aimais et que c'était la vraie raison pour laquelle j'essayais de vous séparer. Je... je...

-Potter.

-Quoi ?

-Tu es vraiment aveugle.

-Hein ?

Le Gryffondor se prit une droite dans la face et tomba par terre. Severus l'empoigna par le col et l'embrassa.

-Ah.

-Ta gueule Potter ou je te refrappe.

-D'accord.

Pour illustrer ses propos, le serpent lui colla une tarte.

-AÏE !

-Je t'avais prévenu, imbécile de Gryffondor. Tu sais Pott-... James, mon poème parlait d'un brun aux couleurs des rouges.

-Aka c'est rouge ? Je croyais que c'était vert !

-Vert c'est midori. Et à ton avis, un brun aux initiales JP, qui ça peut-être ?

-Moi je pensais que JP c'était Jasper Parkinson ! Oh et puis quelle idée d'écrire des poèmes en japonais après tout !

-Pourquoi tu ne m'a pas retenu ce jour-là ? Dans le couloir des métamorphoses ?

-Heu... ben en fait, tu étais super sexy en rebelle. Et puis...tu as un beau cul.

Le serpent rougit et lui mit un claque derrière la tête.

Ils montèrent dans le train en se tenant la main, sous les regards médusés de Sirius et Peter et sous le sourire amusé de Remus qui soutenait tant bien que mal le chien pour qu'il ne s'évanouisse pas.

Quelques années plus tard, ils se marièrent et eurent un fils grâce aux nouvelles avancées technologiques des sorciers. Ils le nommèrent Harry Len Potter-Snape. Celui-ci devint ami avec Nathanaël Black-Lupin et Herole Pettigrew, le fils de Peter et de Lily.

Les nouveaux maraudeurs étaient nés.


End file.
